


Stano's Pretty Cunt

by ExtraPenguin



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Breathplay, Cunt Whipping, Dom/sub, F/F, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Stano was attached to Arbelan's household – as a lady-in-waiting. Arbelan trains her into better manners.





	Stano's Pretty Cunt

**Author's Note:**

> Art of this fic by goddamnshinyrock can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675415/chapters/35629890)! (NSFW, like the fic.)

In her exile, Arbelan had had ample opportunity to reflect on life and its all too frequent end. The leaves of the trees fell off come autumn. She had long since shed all pretence of immortality. She knew she had but scant decades left, and had long since decided to make the most of them.

When her stepson sent Stano Bazhevin over, she saw an opportunity.

Stano was quiet and didn't have the spine of Arbelan's other ladies in waiting; rather, she seemed constantly curled in on herself. She did what she was asked, but not with pride. She projected an aura of self-loathing. That would not do.

The next time Arbelan came from riding with her stepson, Stano was on duty. Ordinarily, Arbelan would have the attendant on duty remove her riding clothes and clothe her in her day-wear, perhaps after an application of perfume, but today she had a better idea.

“Our boots have become muddied. Polish them,” Arbelan said in the voice she had so cultivated as the Empress, authoritative and with no doubts that she would be obeyed.

Stano appeared to be caught off-guard by the request, and stuttered out a panicked “Of course, Your Ladyship,” before scampering off to get the leather-cleaning equipment from the side room. Arbelan sat down on the changing room's comfortably worn padded stool.

When Stano returned, she sank down obediently to Arbelan's feet. She scraped off the small spatterings of mud rather more daintily than was actually useful.

“Use more force. The dirt will not come off by itself,” Arbelan reprimanded. Stano twitched, but applied herself better.

The dirt off, Stano put the cloth down for later cleaning, then readied the bootblack and its brush. With that, too, she was at first overly cautious, though Arbelan noted with approval that she adjusted her approach unprompted.

An even layer of bootblack applied, Stano cleaned up her supplies, washing the cloth, and then prepared the brush and rag for the next step. Good, the girl knew that the polish had to rest a bit.

Stano brushed off the excess polish, then set to work with the polishing rag, pulling it to and fro, buffing the leather. In this, too, she was most methodical, and put her shoulders into the task in a most appealing manner. Arbelan was content to enjoy the pressure at her calf, as well as the view - Stano's bodice was low-cut, and her breasts wobbled with the effort.

When Stano was done, Arbelan gazed down at her boots. They were spotlessly shiny. She lifted her gaze to Stano, still on her knees before Arbelan, gazing up with her whole soul on display. “Well done,” Arbelan said, tinging her Empress-voice with the voice she used for horses.

Stano's ears rose. “Thank you, Your Ladyship!” Her voice quivered. She made to rise, but Arbelan interrupted her with a boot on her shoulder.

“Where art going? Art not going to give us an opportunity to show our appreciation for thy service, girl?”

Stano did not respond, but her ears twitched with confusion that seeped onto her face. Arbelan lifted her boot slightly to Stano's neck and pushed.

Stano got the hint and rolled over onto her side. “Good girl,” Arbelan said, not quite hitting her horse voice - too much purr.

She pressed at Stano's shoulder until she was fully on her back, ears pinned, legs bent, petticoats askew- Ooh. Yes, those truly were the old-fashioned drawers of Arbelan's youth, slit down the middle, with all the fruits of paradise ripe for the plucking.

“The condition of our boots was much improved by thy treatment,” Arbelan said. She pressed Stano's neck with the sole of her shoe. “We would like for thee to appreciate the results.” She hooked her other foot behind Stano's knee and gently tugged. The girl was a quick learner - she scampered over so she was sideways on the floor before Arbelan, throat still beneath a boot.

Stays and dresses were both designed to keep the bosom up and still against the inexorable pull of gravity. Unless specially designed, however, they tended to be significantly less useful at containing the breasts when the owner was lying on her back. Stano's was on the skimpy end of appropriate, and her breasts were slowly sliding out of their containment. Arbelan gently pressed at the top slope of first one and then the other with her booted toe, releasing each breast from the dress.

Stano looked at Arbelan questioningly.

“Thou'rt such a pretty girl,” Arbelan said. She returned her boot back to Stano's throat. “Wouldst deny us the chance to gaze upon thy figure?” Arbelan intended to do much more than gaze, of course.

Stano's eyes lit at the compliment. “Never, Your Ladyship!”

“Spread thy legs, then,” Arbelan purred. “We would like to see.”

Stano complied. Her petticoats were pushed open, and her drawers, too, opened, a third set of nether lips, offering but a glimpse of what lay within.

Arbelan carefully lifted the her right leg from the floor and pressed the heel gently to Stano's clit. The girl tensed, but it was like with horses: soon she would realize that choosing to submit was the wisest choice. And, indeed, Stano did slowly cant up her hips towards the pressure. Arbelan smiled.

The crop stand near the stool caught Arbelan's eye. She reached over and selected one of appropriate length and sturdy handle. An experimental twirl revealed it to be suitable for the purpose Arbelan would put it to.

Stano's eyes tracked the crop nervously. When Arbelan delivered a firm tap to her inner thigh, she twitched.

“Calm, girl. We wish to see how thy flesh reddens.” Arbelan thwacked her other thigh, this time more firmly. Stano twitched again, and also let out a small keening sound.

Arbelan turned her regard to where her foot rested atop Stano's clit. Stano's nether lips had swelled with blood and now pushed through the slit in her drawers. They glistened enticingly in the light.

The next swat, Arbelan delivered to Stano's pretty cunt. Stano yelped, but pressed her clit up towards Arbelan's boot. Good. Arbelan hit her again, and again, and again, and again on the cunt, in rapid succession. By the end, Stano was moaning and actively rubbing herself against Arbelan's heel, trying to bring herself to climax. That wouldn't do. Arbelan lifted her heel.

Stano's ears fell and she looked up beseechingly.

“Didst think we'd let thee off so easily? Lift thy hips,” Arbelan ordered. She pressed the foot on Stano's throat slightly to give the girl another hint of exactly what position she wanted.

Stano was again quick on the uptake, and pushed up her hips so that her weight was only on her shoulders and feet. Before Arbelan could remind her, she pulled aside her petticoats, revealing her red, shiny cunt, begging for attention.

“Good girl,” Arbelan said. Excellent performance required praise, especially at the start. Progress would be incremental, but eventually, Stano, too would be well-trained.

Arbelan shifted her grip on the crop lower, then reached out and ran the top of the handle through Stano's folds to her clit and moved it slightly to and fro.

Stano squealed. She also discovered a few more inches of elevation for her hips, to Arbelan's amusement. Arbelan pulled back the crop, then softly teased Stano's clit with it.

“Patience, girl,” she murmured. She pressed at Stano's throat with her foot. To her delight, Stano pressed back.

Arbelan stroked the crop's handle once more up and down between Stano's nether lips and pressed at her clit before pressing the tip of the handle into her cunt. Stano moaned hoarsely. Arbelan moved the crop in short, slow strokes, drawing out delicious moans and groans from Stano. Indeed, the girl tried to shimmy down towards the crop, which Arbelan had to stop with judicious application of boot to her neck and chin. “Stay still, girl.”

Stano gulped and nodded, her ears wobbling.

Arbelan chose that moment to thrust the crop in deeper and harder. Stano keened and threw her head back. Her bosom heaved and trembled as she panted. Arbelan pulled the crop almost completely out to where the knob would tickle at the entrance, then pushed it back in. Stano's moans increased in pitch as Arbelan continued her assault, watching Stano's muscles shudder, her breasts tremble, and her cunt open up to take more, more, more.

When Stano's face began to scrunch up and her hands ball into fists, Arbelan waited one more thrust of the crop, then pressed down on Stano's throat, continuing the thrusting. Stano toppled over the edge, and her climax wracked her whole body: her hips shook, her legs collapsed from beneath her, she collapsed to the floor, and she let out a muffled scream.

Arbelan lifted her leg off Stano's throat and watched the aftershocks run through her, her breasts and well-used nether lips quivering with each tremble.

“Well done, girl,” Arbelan said when Stano appeared to have collected herself somewhat. “Now, dostn't thou have duties to attend to?”

Stano clumsily rolled up. “Yes, Your Ladyship.” With trembling fingers, she removed Arbelan's ridingwear, Stano-soiled glove and all, and dressed her in her day dress.

“Clean our clothes, including the crop. Thy ... secretions would not improve its use for matters equine,” Arbelan said. As she left the room, Stano tucked her plump breasts into her bodice. Truly, the girl had a nice bosom on her. The season's fashions tended towards the low-cut; Arbelan would have to get her something that did not _quite_ look scandalous.


End file.
